


Be more Chili

by afamouscannoli, edge_lord_101



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chillies, Death by Chili, Gen, So many chilles, Squip pressure, THE SPICE, Whipping out chillies, being cool, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/edge_lord_101/pseuds/edge_lord_101
Summary: Too many chillies to have a summary...





	Be more Chili

  "Do you know what's the secret to being cool Jeremy" The Squip asked  

 "Uh, I don't know, it's kinda the reason why I got you." Jeremy said puzzled.

"Chillies Jeremy, Chillies." The Squip said leading Jeremy into a grocery store.

"You mean the restaurant Chilis? Or the band Red Hot Chili Peppers?" Jeremy asked.

"No Jeremy. Just straight up chillies, well nothing is straight about you" The Squip remarked, reminding Jeremy of his extremely gay crush on Michael.

"So you're telling me that if I want Michael, I just need chillies?' Jeremy questioned.

"Exactly, you don't have to eat them, just have them around, any kind of chili. Red or green!" The Squip said.

Once in the vegetable isle, Jeremy looks at his options for chillies then he suddenly bumped into two of his classmates.

" Jerry?" said Chloe.

"Greet the beta." The Squip commanded.

"Hey Brooke."

"Is that a jalapeño pepper?" asked Chloe

"No." Jeremy spat out quickly.

"Yes." the Squip corrected him quickly.

"I mean yes!" Jeremy said following the Squip.

"Repeat after me. I saw in the aisle and I couldn't resist. I was dating a guy and he had a pepper just like this! It's still painful!" The Squip said.

"I saw in the aisle and I couldn't resist. I was dating a guy and he had a pepper just like this! It's still painful!" Jeremy repeated.

"So who was this mystery guy?" asked Chloe.

"Um you've probably never heard of him before..." Jeremy said nervous with this lie.

"Dustin!" Said The Squip.

"Dustin." Jeremy repeated.

"What?!" both girls gasped.

"He's biiiiiiiiii!"

"Oh he is not bi he just pretends to be for attention."

"Dustin broke up with you?"

"yes."

"no."

"I mean no!"

"I broke up with him."

"I broke up with him!"

"Cause he was cheating on me!"

"Cause he was CHEATING ON MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Jeremy... eat more chillies."

"Whatever." Chloe said walking away dragging Brooke along with her.

Jeremy went back to looking at the chillies, there were so many options to choose from.

"Now Jeremy, if you want to be cool or for Michael to ever return your feelings you'll need an upgrade." said the Squip.

"What do you mean an upgrade?" asked Jeremy cautiously.

"You'll need...a Carolina Reaper." 

"A Carolina Reaper?"

"It's the spicest chili. You eat that in front of Michael and he'll fall for you instantly." Said the Squip.

"R-r-really?" Jeremy said, he liked the sound of it I mean how bad could it be?

Just then Jeremy received a text.

**_Player One <3: Yo my dude wanna come over and 420 blaze it and chill and shit_?**

_**You: Sure.** _

"It is a perfect opportunity. You go over, eat it, and if my calculations are correct he will want to fuck you."

"Fuck? Me?" Jeremy said in awe.

"I promise you if you eat this he'll love you."

Jeremy then bolted over to Michaels cause to get to the fickle fraken.

"Hey my dude whats good." Michael said as Jeremy walked in.

"Not much. I've got something to show you though." Jeremy said as he whipped out the chillies.

"Is that a-a Carolina Reaper?" Michael said with concern and in awe.

"Yea dude imma eat it." 

"Jeremy no."

"Can't stop won't stop."

"Jeremy you're gonna die."

"Imma die for you babe!" Jeremy said as he crouched on the chili.

"Wait babe?" Michael said shocked but before he could get an answer Jeremy passed out cold, unlike the chili.

"MILK!" Michael screamed as he ran to his fridge. 

Michael then poured the milk into Jeremys mouth, not sexually though. Then Jeremy woke up.

"Michael?" Jeremy croaked.

"You're awake!" Michael exclaimed.

"What happened?"  

"You ate the spiciest pepper in the world and passed out. But before that you called me babe? Like what was the deal with that?"

"Mikey I'm like totally gay for you and ate this to impress you."

"Dude I'm touched and I'm totally gay for you too."  
  
"Nice."

Then they kissed and lived carolina reaperly after.


End file.
